


siren

by fagbaek



Category: EXO
Genre: Gore, M/M, Mermaids, Mind Control, Sirens, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagbaek/pseuds/fagbaek
Summary: Chanyeol doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into when he befriends a fish boy.





	siren

hhhhgfyhhh


End file.
